Destiny Intertwined
by stardust.dancer
Summary: Six talented teenagers. Six magical creatures. Seeking freedom. Fates intertwine. Love is rediscovered. Truth reveiled. Overcoming hardships. Magic is among them. Breathing in their souls. Peace is their goal. Will they achieve it?
1. Chapter 1: Jade

Ello, and this is my first story in a long….time that is actually good to me at least. Hope you like it. May help if you have visual perspective of it. It is an adventurous tale so, I hope you like it.

Lynn

**Destiny Intertwined**

_Prologue_

In a land long ago the dragons and the magical creatures lived in harmony with the people of the earth. But then, a dark lord arose and took over the country killing most of the creatures but keeping some valuable pets for his own collection. Many have risen against him but none have been strong enough and ended up dead. The "King of Dread" is what he likes to be called has hung his enemy's armor, still with bloodstains in his parlor. But, now the magical creatures are gone, but for a few who lays in the hands of talented teenagers who come from all over the world of Perine. These heroes and heroines are to stand up not as individuals but as one to beat the King of Dread.

_Chapter One: Jade_

Jade, a healer in the Village of Derium (dare-e-um) was walking along a dirt path through the Mornog (more-knock) Forest. She let her jet black hair stream with the wind flowing forward in front of her face. She didn't mind. Her flannel shirt with her leather vest and her blue skirt had gotten soiled during the trip because of the morning rain. She carried a small basket of moka (mocha)berries toward her house. It would make the perfect ointment for snake poison with some confer (con-fear)serum. The huge looming trees were covered with a soft dew that made it magical. She smiled and looked up into the sky and saw branches crowding the view.

She was almost out of the small forest near her cottage when she heard the screech of the trumpet boom across the valleys. It wasn't just any old trumpet, it made a screeching terrifying scream of a crow. The crows flying wildly out of the trees cawing. She gasped and ran as quickly as she could toward her home. She broke loose from the forest she saw the villagers running in all directions. She picked up her skirts and sprinted as fast as she could. She lost some berries but, that didn't matter. Then she heard the gallops of the black knights. She ran down the small hill and almost into her door. She opened the birch wood bark door frustratingly and closed it behind her setting her berries on a small table. She let the curtains down in her windows just leaving enough space for her to glimpse. Her heart beat like a stampede.

The black knights' horses galloped and huffed and puffed and she heard the dark armor make the small tinkling noise as they marched through the village. One of the black knight started to yell at a peasant that was outdoors.

"You, who goes there! Why are you outside? These is the disgrace against King Gingor. (Jin-Gar) You are supposed to be inside with the rest of the peasants. You will pay a consequence. The Villagers of Derium! Come out of your quarters now! And see the one who disgraces your King!" He boomed across the village. Jade silently and shaking came out of her home made of grass root, logs and moss. She swallowed hard as she walked out into the sun. Many people in the village came to see what happened but, many stayed at a good distance.

You could not see the black knight's face because of his helmet but, he looked angry. He had grabbed a peasant by the collar of his shirt and lifted him of the ground. The peasant who's name is Fredrick had his legs dangling freely as he tried to free himself.

"Please black knight, I was only about to run into my home, as I heard the trumpet wail. I know that we have a daily inspection in the mornings! Please, forgive me black knight!" He trembled as he cried but, this knight showed no mercy and he tighten his black leather glove's grip of him. The metal spike on the glove's knuckles now pierced into Fredrick's pale white face. He screamed in horror. But then, dropped him.

"Now, if the Village of Derium has anyone out again during inspection they will die. And the whole entire village will suffer! I give you one more chance to get your act together, you better take that seriously! Now, get back to work!" He boomed through his helmet making it echo through out the small village. People in the Derium were not at all shocked because it was the King's commands and no one dared not to listen to the commands.

The last hero of the village was killed and slaughtered in front of the houses there is still blood on the cobblestone center where a small fountain lay but does not work. All the water dried up long ago.

The black knights on horseback galloped away in the distance. The people continued their daily life in Derium. Fredrick still holding his face where it bled approached her.

"My face burns in pain. He must have had poison on the spikes. May I have some ointment, Jade?" He said as his face drained of color and it turned ghostly white.

"Yes, yes." She hurried in her home. He followed slowly, as he entered her house his hand left his face as he stared at all the potions around the room. There was wooden bookshelves filled with all kinds of different colored and shaped bottles. Then, Jade coming up from behind him looked at the scar upon his face. It was a musty greenish black color and the blood had stopped. It must be rat poison. She maneuvered to her shelf of poisons and picked up a oval shaped bottle filled with sea green sparkling liquid. She popped the cork and dabbed it on a small sponge. Fredrick, was now sitting on a chair at her dining table. She pushed the sponge lightly on his face. He winced in pain and looked at her admiringly.

"Thank you for everything Jade. For all the cuts, poisons, and brutal beatings you have healed me from. Your pretty good healer for only being seventeen." He smiled.

"I'm a healer it is part of my job and age isn't everything.." She said as she poured some of the potion into a small vile and put a blue cork on it. "Here, put this on your cut tonight and tomorrow morning. It shall be healed by then." He took the vile.

"Bye, see you!" He said as he dashed off of the chair, out the door, and into the village. She rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.

She put on her burgundy cloak and put the basket of mokaberries in a cabinet of all her supplies. She left to find some of Oolla water in the Mornog Forest. She left again along the same trail she had ran from. She looked throughout the forest for a small dark green running stream but, she didn't discover it at the edges of the Hoof bushes. Usually Oolla water would be there. So she went deeper into the Mornog Forest.

Then she discovered a stream. She gleefully took a vile out of her bag and filled it up. She took a cork and pushed it forcefully into the vile. She sat there for a moment looking at her prize but then something glimmered out of the edge of her eye.

She picked it up. It was a small strand of unicorn hair. It glittered in the small amount of sunshine that entered the forest. Her eyes widened at the thought of a unicorn. She thought the King had killed them off, but now why was their unicorn hair, if he had? She looked around her surroundings and saw that their were small hoof tracks, she gasped. She followed them in her cloak and went deeper into the forest.

She ducked under logs and jumped over small streams but, she kept following the small hoof tracks. Then the tracks just stopped and she gazed around in confusion. Then, she saw it. It was a small white unicorn laying under bushes and resting. She gapped in awe. Then, the baby unicorn opened it's eyes and neighed, it's eyes glistered in curiosity. It got up and shook the bush off from under it and walked towards her. Then, Jade noticed something odd.

The unicorn had small white wings. But no horn. It wasn't a unicorn but a winged horse! That was even a rarer discovery. The small colt was at her feet and she kneeled down low as the horse playfully licked her face. She let her hands brush it's small tiny mane. She looked at the colt thoughtfully and letting her hand go to her sides, it pushed her hands back and forth wanting it to pet her again and then it let a blue puff of smoke disperse from it's mouth on to her hand. It stung her hand and she took it away and looked at it. Her hand now had a burn that had swirled itself around the palm of her hand.

She held her hand as she said "I'll name you Swirls." She winced at the pain in her hand. But, it didn't matter. What mattered was hiding her discovery.


	2. Chapter 2: Bryan

When I mentioned the people of Perine (per-rind) in the prologue, I meant elves, mermaids, dwarfs, elementals, humans (of course), fairies and trolls.

Lynn

**Destiny Intertwined**

_Chapter Two: Bryan_

Far from the Mornog Forest to the Alsa (Ale-soy) Mountains where Bryan, the dwarf lived. Many people think dwarves are ugly looking but, that is mostly a lie. They are short but, that is basically their only downfall. Bryan was actually one of the most handsome dwarves in his village.

In the small dwarf town of Quinsy, Bryan was a blacksmith who made swords. He worked all day and worked mostly all night getting few hours of rest a day. He put gems and designs in his swords mixing metals to make swirls.

One mid afternoon day, he hammered a sword and made it beautiful. Skillfully, he looked at the precise edges. It was finished and it was beautiful. It was made of gold with some sliver detailing on it. It had several gem in it including rubies and sapphires. He hung it up on his sword rack and looked at it admiringly. He dried off his pale white face from all the sweat, and rebrushed his fiery locks of hair. He tucked in his flannel shirt and grabbed his dark forest green cloak. But, off to the corner of his eye he saw something sparkling in the sunlight. He picked it up carefully. It was a ribbon, laying in the dust. He brushed it off and put it in his cloak pocket.

He was off to see Maybelle one of his wonderful friends. She was an artist and he got most of his sword design inspirations from her. He locked the door to his blacksmith shop and his hand passed over the door where their was a big gash. It was from an attack long ago that killed many of the people in the village including his mother and father.

He walked down the dirt road greeting mostly everyone who passed. They smiled and said friendly hellos. When he reached his friend's home he gave a polite but musical knock. She opened the door gladly.

"Bryan! Oh, how nice to see you this late of day! Usually I can't even get you out of that old shop. Come in, come in." Her soft voice managed to whimsically speak. Her little living space was darling. It looked very cozy. Fireplace in the corner with her pottery on top of the mantle. A big reading chair with a stack of books next to it and a table sitting on a white skin rug. She had a small kitchen with a stove and cabinets and a door to the cellar next to it.

"I came to see your next creation may, give me a inspiration and like it always does." Bryan said. He smiled but, she looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, Bryan is that all you came for?" She said softly. He rolled his eyes.

"May I please have some tea and hot bread that is so wonderful!" he said smiling. Her face brightened and she skipped over to the kitchen.

"Here. It's hot." She gave a tin cup and a small loaf of bread to Bryan. Eating and drinking he followed her into her painting room.

"This is it." She said excitingly, it was standing next to an easel in the corner of the room. He stepped around all her materials and looked at it. It was all the magical creatures that had been killed off by the king or his men. But in the background it had one of the most biggest animals a griffin hovering in the shadows. It was so lifelike. He was astonished by this work of art. "It's one of my best yet." She replied to the silence.

"It is amazing. The detailing is astounding and the colors are wonderful, mixing and colluding with each other." He said still amazed but, what caught his eye the most was the griffin. It was in the shadows but it was such a loyal creature. It almost seemed to be dark. He snapped out of his mesmerized gaze.

"Well I'm off to see if they've collected anymore rubies at the stream. Here, I found this in the corner of my shop." He pulled out a ribbon and held it up, it had many flowery designs on it. Many beautiful colors and some gems were embedded in it.

"It's beautiful…" She managed to say. Then, she took it and tied up her golden curls. "I'll keep it until I die." He grinned once more and set the tin cup on the kitchen counter and was out the door. Waving a fair good-bye as she stared off into the distance in the doorway.

He now was off to the Gongi(Gone-gi) River where dwarves collected gems to sell to jewelry makers and for him and blacksmiths. He hiked up a small path that lead up one of the mountains and followed it until he was inside a small cave. Fellow dwarves greeted him. The manager of the mine came up.

"Hey, Bryan you up here to get your daily stock of gems?" he smiled as he showed him the production. "What do you want today?"

"I actually wanted a big stone today. Ruby or Sapphire." He said looking at the dwarves in the river collect the dusty gems by putting their screens in the river.

"Well, we don't have any in stock, but I do have huge rock that has a white pinkish sheen. We found it in the mine yesterday."

"I'll take that, then." He said gazing over at the spectacle of finding precious gems in a stream. He wondered….The manager handed him the rock. It was big and was exactly as he described.

"The only one in stock. We haven't even found anything resembling it. Take good care of it." He smiled as Bryan passed him a few gold chips. He left the cave, and examined the stone. It was a beautiful sight. It shined and sparkled in the sunlight and was a perfect round stone with no knicks. He put it carefully in his sack. He walked down the mountain happily. He came to his blacksmith shop and set his sack on the table and hung his cloak up. Bryan stared at his sword in the moonlight. Something was missing…He took his chisel and hammered a griffin at the edge of the sword where the handle was placed. He smiled now it was finished. He hung it on a sword rack with several other finished swords.

As he hung it, it glowed blue and started to shake. The blue hue was getting more and more intense. It fell off making a clang to the ground. It was now night, and candles also the fireplace flickered on suddenly lighting up the small shop. The sword kept shaking and as he bent over to pick it up, he felt heat that burned his hand. He hissed in pain and looked at his hand a burn in the shape of a talon licked his hand. He took no notice of it's shape because there was a huge thump from behind him.

He turned to gaze at the white stone that shimmered in the light from the fireplace. It started to crack. But that wasn't surprising from the fall, Bryan thought. But a small fragile creature's head peeked into it's new life. It cried a terrifying raging scream. All Bryan did was gaze at the spectacle, as his mouth was gaping and his eyes widened.

It was a griffin…


End file.
